


Three's a Crowd

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, SHENANIGANS OCCUR, The trio meeting as padawans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: “Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me.”“OW!”“You said to pinch you!”“I didn’t mean it literally!” The togruta waves her hands, “Like, metaphorically.”“Well don’t get snippy with me.” The humanoid says grumpily, crossing his arms in a pout, “I didn’t know any better.”“Um, excuse me?” A third voice pipes in hesitantly, “Who exactly are you two and why are you in my room?”-Obiwan just wants one, quiet day. The Force, apparently, has other plans when it dumps two strange padawans into his bedroom. Ahsoka Tano just wants to keep the timeline from imploding any more than it already has. And Anakin? He sees an opportunity to improve on things.





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun oneshot based off a tumblr ask that Tygermama received about an idea where padawans Obiwan, Anakin and Ahsoka all meet each other through time travel shenanigans. I have no intention of furthering it, at the moment, but I might add to it in the future. Who knows? It was a fun scenario to play around with.

“Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Somebody pinch me.”

  
“OW!”

  
“You said to pinch you!”

  
“I didn’t mean it literally!” The togruta waves her hands, “Like, metaphorically.”

“Well don’t get snippy with me.” The humanoid says grumpily, crossing his arms in a pout, “I didn’t know any better.”

  
“Um, excuse me?” A third voice pipes in hesitantly, “Who exactly are you two and why are you in my room?”

  
The two look at each other and then at the third figure in the doorway, who is looking extremely confused. He is justified in his bewilderment; I’m sure seeing two strange teenagers in your room would give you a fright as well.

The owner of the room examines the two as they splutter for an answer.

  
The first one, the togruta, is not dressed in the traditional Jedi robes. But a lightsaber hangs at her side and she wears the traditional padawan beads attached to her montrals.  
The second one, the male humanoid, is clothed in traditional padawan robes that seem to swallow him alive. Clearly, they must be hand-me-downs from his master. He keeps fingering the edge of his robes, as he stares directly at him with an intense gaze. It’s unnerving and it makes him wonder if he’s met the strange boy before. The boy, however, finally breaks eye contact and stares at the ground as he finally attempts to answer his questions.

“I’m–” He gives way to a muffled yelp as the girl abruptly covers mouth.

  
“I’m not sure if we should reveal that,” The togruta spoke up hastily, “Um, this gonna sound odd, but what year is it?”

  
“Year?” He frowns as he leans on the doorway, “It’s 43 BBY*.”

  
“43 BBY?!” The two both explain.

  
“One moment, please,” The togruta says calmly before pulling her colleague aside.

“Um—”

  
“Shh! I said one moment please!” The togruta raises a finger in the air towards him.

  
The poor boy slides to a ground with a thump as he helplessly watches the two’s hushed conversation. Trouble always find him, it seemed. Even when he least expected it such as a quiet day at the temple. He hoped that this day would be different, but it seemed like the Force liked proving him otherwise.

“What do we do?” Her master–well future master–whispers anxiously, “I’m pretty sure that’s Obi–my master at the doorway.”

  
“Wait, is that Obiwan?” She says incredulously, peeking a glance at him, “I don’t know what’s weirder: seeing you the same age as me or seeing him as a teenager. He’s like, ancient.”

  
“Yeah, he is ancient,” Anakin agrees before narrowing his eyes, “Wait, what do you mean ‘seeing me the same age as you’?”

“Kriff!” She exclaims loudly before covering her own mouth. Little Obiwan looks sharply in her direction, reprimanding her with a single look like her Obiwan would’ve done.

  
“Sorry!” She winces before lowering her voice once more, “Let’s just say, I’m from the future future. Look, we probably screwed things up with our presences alone but let’s try to attempt to not screw up things further.”

“Okay, but how do we do that?”

  
“Just follow my lead, little skyguy,” Before he can protest, she takes his hand and drags him over to where little Obiwan is pouting.  
Okay, they’re not really little. They’re around the same height as her, but they’re little to what she’s used to, okay?!

  
“Hi! So,” She clears her throat, “I think we have a temporal emergency on our hands here.”

  
“Temporal…emergency?” Obiwan furrows his brows, looking like he wasn't 100% trusting of her words.

Which is fine. Because if it had been the opposite situation, she can’t say she’d be trusting of them herself.

  
“She means time travel.” Anakin clarified in his typical abrupt manner, “We’re both from the future. Two different futures, actually.”

  
“I’m not sure how he ended up here,” She jabs a finger towards him, “But my master and I chased a culprit into an ancient jedi temple and…well. I turned a corner and slammed straight into your wall.”

“What’s your story?” Obiwan asks Anakin.

  
He mutters something unintelligent for the other two to hear it.

  
Ahsoka kicks his foot, “Speak up.”

  
“I…may have disobeyed my masters’ orders and touched an ancient artifact that I wasn’t supposed too.” He repeats, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

“How do I know this isn’t some elaborate prank?” Obiwan says at last, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

  
“Because, I know your name! You’re Obiwan Kenobi! And your master is—um,”

  
Ahsoka froze. She actually had no idea who her great-grandmaster was. Both Obiwan and Anakin were annoyingly cryptic when they wanted to be. Like master, like padawan she supposed.

  
“Qui Gon,” Anakin supplies, his eyes lighting with realization, “It’s Master Qui Gon and he’s–”

“–right here.” A deep voice finishes his sentence.

A figure looms over all three of them. Both Anakin and Obiwan recognize him instantly. The former stares in awe while the latter gravitates to his side. The man, whom Ahsoka presumes as Qui Gon, rests a hand protectively on Obiwan before fixating his gaze on the two walking time anomalies.

  
“Now what exactly were you two doing in my padawan’s bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> * BBY stands for “Before the Battle of Yarvin” which obviously wasn’t a known fact back in prequel times so I have no idea how their calendar works and too lazy to come up with one myself. Anakin, Obiwan, and Ahsoka are all fourteen in this. Headcanon that Anakin was a late bloomer and didn’t hit his growth spurt until he was like 15/16ish and thus that’s why he is still a smol.


End file.
